GalacticAttorney vs 5555thExplosionMage
Pre-Pre-HERE WE GO!!! (Cue Ain't Nobody) Baka is seen on ban island with Rex and other dumbasses on ban island Baka: Hey Rex i found an escape Rex is just passed out from too much cans of Dr. Pepper Baka carries Rex into the cave with Wifi Rex wakes up Rex: HOLY SHIT WHERE ARE WE Baka: We sorta left the cunts back at ban island Rex: K famski Rex falls back asleep Baka goes onto a computer and writes the following Pre-HERE WE GO!!! (Cue Wii Sports Theme) GA is seen riding a bike down to the park GA: Boy, today looks like a nice sunny da- GA was looking at the sun for too long and was driving on the grass and hit a tree GA: Trees... my arch enemy Mage is seen up in the tree stalking GA Mage looks down and sees that GA is hurt Mage is pissed off because the tree hurt GA Mage comes down and banishes the tree (Cue Trixton - Bitch Clap) GA: Holy guacamole Mage: OMG IT'S GA Mage hugs Ga GA: W-who are you Mage: YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND GA just stands there Mage: Y-you ok? GA just walks away Mage: YOU WILL NOTICE MEEEEEEEEEEEE GA: I have sadly Mage slaps GA in the back of the head Mage: SHIT, Sorry... GA Gets Furious GA: OK LADY, PUT EM UP Mage looks at GA Mage: So be it I'm doing this for you GA, if you want be in a relationship with me, than you're gonna suffer HERE WE GO!!! (Cue I'm The One (feat. Casey Lee Williams) - By Jeff Williams, RWBY Vol 3 Soundtrack 02) They both charge at each other GA uses His OBJECTION Mage blocks with... magic GA: Woah she can block an objection, she must be good... Mage: Damn right I've been watching all the Harry Potter, Narnia, A lot of Disney movies and most Anime GA: Fucking nerd Mage uses telekinesis to ragdoll GA around GA throws up while being tossed around The vomit lands on in a cup Mage throws the cup at GA She missed GA: my head hurts LET ME DOWN Mage: wait... my wiki senses are tingling Mage senses that BakaLord is writing "cringe" Mage: We need to work together GA Wha- (Cue It's My Turn (feat. Casey Lee Williams) - By Jeff Williams RWBY Vol 3 Soundtrack 03) Mage Teleports GA and herself to Baka and Rex's cave Rex wakes up Both: Sup GA: how did i get her- Mage: YOU BASTARD Mage punches Rex and Baka Baka: BITCH Rex was unaffected Baka: REX WE SHOULD TEACH THEM A LESSON Rex: Is it school time? GA is still wondering how he got here ROUND 2 GA & MAGE VS BAKA & REX (Cue The Black Eyed Peas - Pump It) All charge at each other Baka: Why the fuck are we fighting Mage: Because you made this you dumbass Rex secretly goes over to GA Rex: Psst, VainGlory is shit GA starts to cry Baka than throws a bottle of beer at mage Mage moves out the way and throws it at Rex and then Mage runs over to snap Baka's neck Mage: DON'T YOU MESS WITH MY SENPAI DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:BakaLord Category:User Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Off-Season Fights